Call My Name
by Kyueen
Summary: [WonKyu] What if the person you love the most is actually the person you afraid the most. Unless you both are not a person to begin with.


**Call My Name**

 _Mitos._

 _Sebuah kata yang menggambarkan sebuah ketidakpastian. Menyebar dari mulut ke mulut, buku tebal yang usang, atau cerita yang kalian dengar dari orang disekitar kalian. Bisa berwujud sebuah kejadian, sebuah kepercayaan… atau sebuah sosok. Beberapa diantara kalian tidak memercayai mitos itu, sebagian justru memercayainya, dan sisanya?_

 _Mereka menyangkal untuk percaya._

 _Jika kalian menginginkan kebenaran…_

 _Kalian hanya perlu menutup mata,_

… _dan panggil nama mereka dengan sebuah harapan._

.

.

.

 _Korea Selatan, 1815_

Sebuah sosok berkulit pucat dan dingin layaknya salju dimusim dingin berlari dengan kecepatan seperti sambaran petir disaat badai. Menunjukkan bahwa wujudnya tidaklah sama dengan makhluk yang mendominasi tempat dimana ia berpijak saat ini. Menunjukkan bahwa dirinya memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki makhluk lainnya. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Sosok itu mengamati sosok-sosok lain yang berada dihadapannya dari jarak yang tidak biasa. Menyembunyikan wujud dirinya dibalik sebuah pohon di tengah hutan yang berjarak satu mil dari kerumunan manusia-manusia lemah itu. Matanya mampu menangkap setiap –segala- hal dihadapannya dengan begitu jelas.

Terlalu jelas.

Bagaimana suara-suara manusia itu berbisik, bagaimana serat-serat dalam pintalan pakaian yang mereka gunakan menyatu dan saling menyilang, bagaimana debu terjatuh dari pundak manusia-manusia itu ketika sebuah hembusan menyapunya, dan bagaimana bau darah segar terpompa dari detak jantung mereka lalu mengalir menuju setiap nadi dalam tubuh mereka.

Sosok itu menyunggingkan seringai tipis disalah satu ujung bibirnya.

Sosok itu memejamkan matanya dan menajamkan pendengarannya. Memilin setiap karakter suara, nada pengucapan kalimat yang ia dengar, dan penekanan disetiap lontaran kata. Sosok itu semakin mengembangkan seringainya ketika pendengarannya menangkap sebuah percakapan yang ia inginkan.

Ia tidak lagi memejamkan matanya.

Berlari seiring hembusan angin menuju asal suara itu.

Sosok itu berhenti di depan sebuah lorong yang begitu gelap. Mata tajamnya menangkap dengan jelas bagaimana setiap guratan wajah salah seorang dari tiga manusia dihadapannya meneriakkan rasa takut yang menggerogoti setiap pori-pori pada tubuhnya. Sosok itu kembali menyeringai ketika salah seorang lain menangkap kehadirannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Orang asing? Kau lupa dimana pestamu?"

Orang itu mengomentari pakaian formal dan dandanannya yang tampak begitu rapi.

"Pestaku berada tepat dihadapanku. Lepaskan wanita itu!"

Nada dingin dari suara sosok itu mampu membekukan sebuah bunga taman di musim panas sekalipun. Kini ketiga manusia dihadapannya menatapnya.

"Kau juga ingin menikmati tubuhnya? Kembalilah ketika kami telah selesai dengannya."

Sosok itu menatap manusia yang tengah mencengkeram tangan wanita itu. Tatapannya mengeras ketika secepat kedipan mata, sosok itu telah mencekik leher pria tambun itu. Pria itu seketika melepas cengkeramannya pada sang wanita. Wanita itu tidak membuang waktunya untuk berlari meninggalkan mereka stelah mengucapkan terima kasih yang terabaikan oleh sosok misterius itu.

Pria lain mencoba menusuk sosok itu dengan sebuah pisau tajam dari balik rompinya. Mata pria itu membulat ketika pisaunya tidak mampu menggores kulit sosok itu. Sosok itu mengembangkan seringainya.

"Kau menggunakan pisau yang salah, Kawan…"

Pada detik berikutnya sosok itu mengambil pisau pria itu dan menyayat arteri leher kedua pria dihadapannya. Darah segar mengalir dari leher keduanya yang dengan sigap sosok itu tampung dalam dua botol kaca besar. Bahkan korbannya kali ini belum sempat berteriak.

Sosok itu tersenyum puas setelah tubuh kedua pria itu kehabisan darah dan mulai berlari menuju arah dimana matahari terbenam beberapa jam lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok itu memasuki sebuah kastil tua di tengah hutan yang tidak mungkin terjangkau oleh makhluk apapun. Kecuali jenisnya. Kakinya berjalan melewati beberapa ruangan disamping kanan dan kirinya. Berjalan lurus menuju ruangan yang menghadap langsung dengan pintu masuk kastil itu.

Sosok itu kembali menyeringai mendapati sosok lain berada di dalam ruangan itu sedang menatapnya tajam dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau bersenang-senang," sosok yang sedang duduk itu mengeluarkan suara yang jauh lebih dingin dari sosok sebelumnya.

Sosok lainnya meletakkan dua botol kaca besar dihadapan sosok yang tengah duduk. Seringainya masih terpatri dibibir pucatnya. "Pestanya tidak berlangsung lama, Hyung."

Sosok yang dipanggil 'hyung' itu melebarkan pupilnya menatap darah dalam botol kaca dihadapannya. Sang hyung menatap sosok dihadapannya yang tengah membuka salah satu sarung tangannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau perak dari balik jubahnya. Menyayat telapak tangannya yang bebas dari sarung tangan membuat sang hyung memejamkan matanya.

Sosok yang telah menyayat tangannya itu mengarahkan darahnya menuju salah satu botol kaca.

"Cukup!"

Sang hyung mengeluarkan suaranya yang memberat membuat sosok lain itu mengepalkan tangannya yang terluka. Mendesis kuat menampilkan giginya yang menajam dikedua taringnya.

Sang hyung meraih pisau yang masih terkena darah sosok lain itu dan melakukan hal yang sama pada telapak tangannya. Mengarahkan darahnya menuju botol kaca lain di atas meja. Kini giliran sosok lain itu yang mendesis kuat menahan gairahnya.

Sosok lain itu mengepalkan tangan sang hyung ketika sang hyung tidak berhenti mengalirkan darahnya. Menggeram rendah dan mengintimidasi. Sang hyung untuk pertama kalinya menyeringai malam itu.

Sang hyung tertawa meremehkan, "Kau benar-benar keras kepala, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Sosok lain itu, Cho Kyuhyun, memandang tajam dan mendesis kepada sang hyung. "Kau ingin usahaku sia-sia dengan kematianmu?"

Sang hyung kembali tertawa dingin, "Tidak ada yang bisa membunuhku kecuali dirimu, Kyu."

Sosok lain itu membuang pandangannya pada lantai batu kastil itu.

"Lebih baik kau meminumnya sekarang. Aku akan mencari udara segar."

Keduanya tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Kedua makhluk sejenis itu tidak perlu udara untuk bernafas. Udara segar hanya sebuah ilusi mengingat suhu tubuh keduanya sama dinginnya dengan salju yang turun di bulan Desember.

Sang hyung menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun sebelum ia bisa melarikan diri, "Duduk!"

Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya menegang dan dengan sendirinya mengikuti perintah sang hyung. Menatap tajam kepada sang hyung sebelum tubuhnya duduk di kursi sebelah kanan sang hyung.

"Terima kasih, Sayang," Kali ini kalimat sang hyung terdengar lebih lembut. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan setiap emosi yang mengalir dalam tiga kata itu. Bibir Kyuhyun perlahan membentuk sebuah kurva tipis disana.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Sang hyung mengambil sebuah botol kaca yang telah bercampur dengan darah Kyuhyun dan menyilahkan Kyuhyun mengambil botol yang lain. Keduanya meneguk darah dalam botol itu layaknya hewan buas yang menemukan mangsanya setelah berhari-hari tidak makan. Keduanya bisa merasakan sayatan pada kedua telapak tangan mereka menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Kyuhyun menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terkena tetesan darah. Keduanya tersenyum puas merasakan gejolak dalam tubuh mereka mulai mereda dan kendali diri mereka kembali sepenuhnya.

Sang hyung menatap Kyuhyun. Perlahan menggapai tangan Kyuhyun di atas meja. Kyuhyun menatap kedua tangan mereka lalu beralih menatap mata sang hyung. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan hal yang tidak biasa pada tatapan sang hyung.

"Ada apa, Hyung?," Kyuhyun bertanya dengan tautan alisnya yang menyatu.

Sang hyung tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng.

Kyuhyun membalik telapak tangannya dan menautkan jemari mereka. Telah terbiasa ketika tidak menemukan perbedaan suhu pada sentuhan mereka.

"Ada yang menganggu pikiranmu."

Sang hyung mempertahankan senyumannya, "Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Kyuhyun memandang sang hyung tidak mengerti.

' _Kyu...'_

Memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar suara sang hyung dalam pikirannya. Mencoba mencapai pikiran sang hyung. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya ketika dia tidak bisa menemukan pikiran sang hyung. Ia sudah akan membuka matanya ketika ia bisa merasakan sebuah bibir yang begitu kokoh dengan permukaan yang lembut menyapu bibirnya.

' _Say it…'_

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Ia mengerti sekarang.

' _Siwon.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang berlari keluar hutan menuju desa terdekat ketika ia mencium sebuah bau yang tidak familiar baginya. Ia bisa mencium bahwa bau itu berasal dari jenisnya. Namun ia tidak tahu siapa pemilik bau itu. Pertanda bahwa siapapun dia, dia adalah musuh.

Mengumpat pelan ketika ia harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk berburu manusia. Sudah satu minggu sejak terakhir kali dirinya mendapatkan makanannya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menajamkan penciumannya.

Mendesis kuat ketika menyadari bahwa bau itu berasal dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Berlari menuju bau itu berasal dan beberapa detik kemudian dia bertemu dengan incarannya. Kyuhyun menatap kawanan di hadapannya tajam.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" nada Kyuhyun terdengar begitu mematikan.

Salah satu diantara ketujuh makhluk dihadapan Kyuhyun mendekati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendesis menampilkan taringnya. Kawanan dihadapannya membalas perilaku Kyuhyun dengan hal yang sama.

"Kau cukup berani. Tak heran jika drakula berdarah murni itu mau menjadikanmu pasangannya." Ucap sosok dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Secepat sapuan badai, Kyuhyun mencekik sosok dihadapannya. "Apa maumu?"

Drakula dalam cengkeraman Kyuhyun tertawa mengabaikan kuatnya cekikan Kyuhyun, "Membunuhmu dan drakulamu, tentu saja."

Amarah Kyuhyun menguar mendengar jawaban drakula itu. Menjepit leher drakula itu lebih kuat kemudian membelah tubuh drakula itu menjadi dua dengan tangannya. Kyuhyun kembali mendesis melihat kelima drakula lain mengitarinya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dua pedang perak dari pengikat dipinggangnya membuat keenam drakula disekitarnya mendesis dan menutup mata.

"Scared with a little sunshine, huh?" Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Bag-bagaimana bisa kau—"

Kyuhyun tertawa meremehkan, "Darah Siwon juga mengalir dalam darahku jadi aku bisa menahan silau dari perak. Pengkhianat itu tidak memberitahumu?"

Salah satu drakula mendesis kuat sebelum menyerang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghindari serangan drakula itu dengan refleksnya yang memang lebih cepat dari mereka. Darah Siwon yang mengalir padanya tidak hanya membuat Kyuhyun kebal terhadap silauan perak. Tubuhnya lebih kuat dan semua kemampuan sisi drakulanya juga lebih hebat dari seluruh drakula lain yang bukan merupakan keturunan murni. Termasuk kecepatan dan kemampuan indera Kyuhyun. Hanya drakula berdarah murni yang bisa mengalahkannya.

Kyuhyun mengayunkan pedang peraknya dengan cepat ketika beberapa drakula lain menyerangnya. Membelah tubuh drakula-drakula itu dan menyaksikannya terbakar menjadi abu. Kyuhyun bisa melihat tiga drakula tersisa.

Kyuhyun menyerang seorang dari drakula itu ketika seorang drakula lain menghalangi ayunan pedangnya dengan tangannya. Mata Kyuhyun membulat dan pupilnya membesar.

Kini giliran drakula yang memegang pedang Kyuhyun yang tertawa, "Terkejut?"

Drakula itu merebut kedua pedang Kyuhyun dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun ke pohon besar dibelakang tubuhnya dengan kuat. Memerangkap kedua tangan Kyuhyun di atas kepala Kyuhyun dan tangan yang lain mencekik leher Kyuhyun. Drakula itu menendang perut Kyuhyun dengan lututnya hingga pohon dibelakang Kyuhyun roboh.

Drakula itu masih menindih tubuh Kyuhyun dan memerangkapnya.

"Pengkhianat yang kau bicarakan itu… adalah ibuku, Kyuhyun-ssi. Dan aku tahu kau pasti mengetahui fakta bahwa keturunan darah murni bisa menyakitimu walaupun tanpa menggunakan pedang perak…"

Kyuhyun menggeram rendah ketika ia bisa merasakan nyeri luar biasa pada perutnya membuat drakula dihadapannya tersenyum puas. Kyuhyun mendesis kepada drakula itu. Drakula dihadapan Kyuhyun menguatkan cekikan pada leher Kyuhyun dan beralih pada anak buahnya.

"Tutupi pedangnya dengan kain dan bawa padaku!"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Ia tahu bahwa drakula dihadapannya ini akan membunuhnya. Tapi bukan itu yang ia takutkan. Jika pedang perak itu terkena darahnya maka pedang itu…

"Kau benar, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku akan menggunakan pedang perak yang telah terkena darahmu untuk membunuh Siwon."

Seakan tahu isi pikiran Kyuhyun, drakula itu tersenyum sinis padanya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Mengutuk kebodohannya yang telah menganggap remeh musuhnya. Kyuhyun harus melakukan sesuatu.

Secepatnya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mencapai seseorang dengan ikatan pikiran yang hanya ia miliki dengan subyek yang berusaha ia capai. Mengalirkan sedikit rasa sakit pada tubuhnya kepada subyek tersebut.

' _Siwon…'_

Seringai Kyuhyun mengembang ketika merasakan jantungnya yang telah mati seakan kembali berdetak.

Kyuhyun menggunakan kesempatannya ketika cekikan pada lehernya melemah dan menggigit tangan drakula yang mencekiknya dengan kuat. Segera melepaskan diri dari kurungan drakula itu ketika cengkeramannya terlepas. Mengambil pedangnya dengan kecepatan kilat dan mengayunkannya pada kedua anak buah drakula berdarah murni itu.

Kyuhyun akan membalik tubuhnya ketika sebuah pisau perak menembus perutnya. Meringis menahan sakit yang membakar perutnya. Drakula berdarah murni itu mencabut pisaunya dan menendang tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kuat membuatnya tersungkur.

Kyuhyun berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya ketika sebuah suara dan aroma yang begitu familiar menyentuh inderanya yang mulai melemah. Ia menyeringai tipis.

"Balvegor."

Drakula _nya_.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon terbangun dari istirahatnya ketika sebuah suara menghampiri pikirannya.

' _Siwon'_

Pupil Siwon membesar seiring dengan amarah yang membakar tubuhnya ketika merasakan sekilas rasa sakit yang bukan berasal dari tubuhnya mendera bagian perutnya. Siwon memejamkan matanya dan meletakkan tangannya diatas dada kirinya dan mencengkeram bagian itu singkat. Memberi isyarat kepada sosok yang memanggilnya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Siwon meninggalkan ruangan dimana ia berada menuju sosok yang memanggilnya. Mengikuti aroma khas darah sosok itu yang begitu memabukkan yang bercampur dengan darahnya. Dan secepat hembusan angin, Siwon sudah berada di belakang tiga drakula yang menyerang pasangannya.

"Balvegor."

Drakula berdarah murni yang membawa pedang perak Kyuhyun menyeringai kemudian membalik tubuhnya menghadap drakula berdarah murni lainnya.

"Sepertinya kau sering menyebut nama kami dalam ketakutanmu, Siwon."

Siwon menggeram rendah dan menyerang dua anak buah Balvegor yang tersisa. Membinasakan keduanya dengan tangan kosong. Kini iris mata Siwon semerah darah yang menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang berada dalam _mood_ terburuknya.

Balvegor menunjukkan perubahan warna iris yang sama. Keduanya mendesis menunjukkan bahwa keduanya tidak akan menghindari perkelahian yang akan terjadi. Kyuhyun bergidik ketika tatapan tajam Siwon menatapnya. Mengangguk singkat ketika ia menangkap pikiran Siwon yang penuh amarah memerintahkannya untuk menjauh.

"Berusaha melindungi pasanganmu yang lemah itu, Siwon? Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa memilihnya untuk menjadi pasanganmu? Lihatlah bagaimana dia memanggilmu ketika dia terpojok diambang kematian." Balvegor tertawa meremehkan.

Siwon menggeram rendah dan menatap tajam ke arah drakula dihadapannya, "Kau akan membayar kata-katamu."

Balvegor mengeraskan tawanya, "Aku sedang membawa sebuah pedang perak dengan darah pasanganmu yang menjijikkan itu jika perlu aku ingatkan."

Kini giliran Siwon yang tertawa kecil, "Pedang itu akan berarti jika kau mampu menggunakannya, Bocah…"

Balvegor mendesis mendengar panggilan Siwon dan menyerang Siwon dengan kekuatan drakulanya. Menggunakan kecepatannya untuk mengelabui Siwon. Siwon menyeringai tajam ketika menyadari satu kelemahan pada musuhnya itu.

Balvegor melupakan fakta bahwa Siwon adalah drakula berdarah murni yang jauh lebih kuat darinya.

Dengan mudah Siwon menghindari tusukan pedang yang Balvegor arahkan menuju tubuhnya. Secepat sambaran petir, Siwon meraih tangan Balvegor dan mematahkannya membuat sang musuh mendesis kesakitan. Kemudian menghempaskan tubuh Balvegor ke tanah dan menyikut perut Balvegor kuat. Balvegor memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Siwon mendengus jijik ketika Balvegor memberikan perlawanan tidak berarti dalam jeratan Siwon.

Siwon melempar pandangannya kepada Kyuhyun yang berada cukup jauh darinya. Memberikan perintah melalui pikirannya untuk mengambil pedang peraknya. Siwon cukup bingung ketika menangkap raut ketakutan pada wajah Kyuhyun untuk beberapa saat hingga ia menyadarinya. Siwon menghembuskan nafas kosongnya kemudian memejamkan matanya dan mengubah warna irisnya kembali normal.

Siwon menatap tajam Balvegor di bawahnya, "Lebih baik kau pergi dan katakan pada ibumu untuk tidak mengirim seorang anak kecil untuk melawanku."

Balvegor masih menatap Siwon dengan iris menyala merah, "Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja hah? Kau ingin mempermainkan _kami_? Atau kau hanya drakula bodoh yang mengampuni musuhnya agar drimu bisa terus disakiti?"

Wajah Siwon mengeras, "Lebih baik kau tanyakan itu pada ibumu."

Sosok dibawah kurungan Siwon mendengus, "Kau begitu menyedihkan, Siwon."

Siwon kembali menghempaskan tubuh Balvegor dengan kuat ke tanah kemudian menggeram rendah membuat Kyuhyun yang berdiri disampingnya memejamkan matanya, "Jika kau mengatakan hal menyebalkan sekali lagi aku akan membunuhmu."

Balvegor tertawa meremehkan ketika darah kembali keluar dari mulutnya, "Lalu apa yang kau tunggu? Atau kau memang seperti yang ibuku katakan? Apa kau benar-benar tidak akan membunuhku karena kita adalah saudara tiri Siwon?"

Siwon kini mencekik leher Balvegor membuat drakula itu meringis kuat. Mata Siwon kembali menyala merah. "AKU BUKAN SAUDARAMU!"

Kyuhyun merasakan lehernya tercekat menyaksikan Siwon. Memberanikan diri untuk meletakkan tangannya diatas pundak Siwon pelan. Mencoba mengalirkan rasa tenang yang ia kumpulkan sekuat tenaga kepada Siwon. Rasa sesak pada leher Kyuhyun berkurang ketika Siwon kembali mengubah warna matanya dengan dengusan kasar sebelumnya.

Siwon mencoba menenangkan amarahnya ketika membaca ketakutan Kyuhyun disekitarnya. Menatap Balvegor dengan emosi yang masih membara, "Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang sebelum aku benar-benar murka."

Siwon bangkit dari posisinya dan membebaskan Balvegor. Menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya. Sebelum Siwon dan Kyuhyun benar-benar menghilang, Siwon menoleh kepada Balvegor yang masih terdiam di posisinya.

"Bukan dirimu yang membunuh kedua orang tuaku jadi bukan dirimu yang akan aku bunuh. Lebih baik kau dan keenam saudaramu bersiap ketika aku datang untuk membunuh ibumu yang telah mengkhianati kepercayaan kedua orang tuaku."

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun meminum sebotol darah harimau yang bercampur darah milik Siwon untuk menyembuhkan luka di perutnya. Keduanya kini berada di ruangan besar dan tinggi dalam kastil mereka yang sering manusia diluar sana sebut dengan 'kamar'. Walaupun keduanya tidak membutuhkan tidur untuk istirahat, keduanya memutuskan untuk membuat kastil mereka mirip dengan tempat tinggal manusia.

Selain fakta keduanya masih bisa menikmati siang hari yang mendung karena dalam darah keduanya mengalir darah drakula murni, sebuah kastil yang mirip dengan tempat tinggal membuat Kyuhyun merasa lebih nyaman karena setidaknya ia bisa tetap menikmati suasana dimana ia masih merasa seperti manusia. Seperti dulu. Sebelum Siwon menyelamatkan hidupnya dan menjadikannya sosok yang jauh berbeda.

Kyuhyun mencegah tangan Siwon yang akan bangkit meninggalkan dirinya dan menatap mata Siwon yang tampak sedikit berbeda.

"Tetaplah bersamaku... Kau bisa meminum darahku jika kau lapar."

Siwon kembali duduk di tepi ranjang mereka. Menghindari kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun, "Kau takut aku kehilangan kendali dan membunuh manusia yang tidak berdosa?"

Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya yang mati seperti disayat dengan sebuah pisau tajam. Emosi yang tidak sengaja Siwon tunjukkan melalui bahasa non-verbalnya mengalir kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela dan menggenggam tangan Siwon, "Apakah itu yang selalu kau pikirkan ketika kau menutup pikiranmu dariku, Siwon?"

Siwon tertawa meremehkan, "Kau mungkin akan menyangkalnya, tapi aku selalu melihat raut ketakutanmu ketika aku menunjukkan sisi tergelapku. Aku membencinya, Kyu. Aku membenci diriku ketika aku menakutimu. Kau membuatku takut. Seakan kau akan berlari meninggalkanku sendirian ketika kau menyadari aku adalah monster yang menjijikkan."

Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada Siwon dan menggapai rahang bawah Siwon. Menghadapkan wajah Siwon kearahnya dan membelai wajah Siwon. "Aku dan dirimu sama Siwon. Jika kau menyebut dirimu monster, lalu apa bedanya denganku?"

Siwon memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Kyuhyun yang tidak sadar membuatnya terlena, "Kita berbeda, Kyu. Jauh berbeda. Kau memiliki kesempatan menjadi manusia sebelum aku mengubahmu menjadi makhluk sepertiku. Kau masih memiliki sisi manusiamu itu, membuatku selalu jatuh akan kelemahlembutanmu. Sedangkan aku? Aku terlahir seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah tahu rasanya menjadi seperti manusia. Bernafas, makan, memiliki hati, memiliki jantung yang berdetak, ataupun memiliki cinta. Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang itu semua, Kyu. Jadi jangan samakan dirimu dengan makhluk hina sepertiku."

Kyuhyun pasti akan menangis jika mendengar ucapan Siwon ketika dirinya masih menjadi manusia ratusan tahun yang lalu. Kyuhyun mempertemukan dahi keduanya dengan lembut. Membelai belakang kepala Siwon dengan jemarinya membuat Siwon semakin terlena. "Ketika pertama kali kita bertemu, kau terlihat begitu kaku. Aku begitu takut mengenalmu karena kau begitu pendiam dan misterius. Hingga suatu malam kau membantuku membawa beberapa barang setelah aku bekerja dan aku hanya mendapatkan namamu. Kita tidak pernah berbicara setelahnya, tapi aku tahu kau selalu mengamatiku dan mengikutiku. Setiap malam ketika aku bekerja menjadi bartender kecuali satu hari di tiap minggu. Kau tidak pernah memandang mataku atau menunjukkan wujudmu ketika aku selesai bekerja tapi aku tahu kau bisa melihatku. Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mulai terbiasa denganmu karena kau tidak pernah menggangguku. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan kenapa dengan tiba-tiba satu persatu orang jahat di kota menghilang. Namun ditahun kelima aku mengenalmu, suatu hal terjadi. Memaksamu menunjukkan jati dirimu yang sesungguhnya kepadaku."

Kyuhyun menarik wajahnya dan menatap Siwon tepat dimatanya. Ibu jari Kyuhyun berpindah untuk mengusap lingkar mata Siwon dengan lembut.

"Ketika itu kau tidak datang ke bar dan itu merupakan hal yang sudah biasa aku amati. Tapi aku tidak tahu bahwa hari dimana kau tidak bersamaku akan menjadi hari yang berbeda. Seorang pemuda berusaha melecehkanku namun justru berakhir dengan beberapa tusukan ditubuhku. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun saat itu selain dirimu. Bukankah itu lucu? Tapi entah kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Dan ketika aku menyadari waktuku tidak lama lagi, aku sadar bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padamu. Pemuda misterius yang aku tahu telah menjagaku setiap malam ketika kau mengikutiku. Aku berharap aku bisa mengatakannya jadi aku memanggil namamu dalam pikiranku sebelum pandanganku menggelap…"

Siwon menatap mata Kyuhyun yang mampu membuatnya luluh, pandangan itulah yang membuatnya selalu jatuh. Kyuhyun mencium bibir Siwon lembut kemudian kembali menatap mata Siwon, "Dan yang aku lihat selanjutnya adalah dirimu dengan mata merahmu dan rasa sakit luar biasa yang berpusat pada leherku."

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan Siwon menegang dan Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh Siwon dalam pelukannya. Meletakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Siwon dan mencium kulit Siwon membuat Siwon otomatis kembali tenang.

"Mungkin karena itu aku masih takut setiap kali melihat matamu berubah warna. Aku tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk menatap matamu ketika aku masih menjadi manusia. Mungkin aku terkejut. Tapi ketika aku sadar kau telah menolongku, aku tahu, tidak peduli siapapun atau apapun dirimu, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Karena ketika itu aku mendengar sebuah kalimat yang membuatku bermimpi aku mungkin telah mati."

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencium rahang bawah Siwon, "Kau mengatakan bahwa kau juga mencintaiku dan kau juga memperbolehkan aku menghisap darahmu untuk menjadikanku pasanganmu. Aku tidak berpikir dua kali untuk melakukan itu."

Siwon perlahan mulai tersenyum mendengar tawa Kyuhyun dan mengeratkan pelukan mereka berdua, "Mungkin karena kau lapar."

Kyuhyun mencium leher Siwon dan menghirup aroma tubuh laki-lakinya itu, "Bisa jadi. Tapi ketika aku menghisap darahmu, aku tidak memikirkan hal lain selain aku ingin menjadi pasanganmu. Jika aku lapar bisa saja aku membunuhmu ketika itu."

Kini Siwon yang tertawa kecil, "Aku sudah tahu bahwa kau mencintaiku sejak aku menolongmu membawa barang malam itu. Aku bisa membaca semua pikiranmu, oleh karena itu aku tidak perlu melihatmu untuk mengetahui segalanya. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau mengetahui wujudku yang sesungguhnya karena mungkin kau akan membenciku. Dan kau tahu? Ketika kau memanggil namaku dalam pikiranmu diambang kematianmu, aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain menyelamatkanmu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku menyerah pada perasaanku padamu, Kyu. Tidak peduli jika kau akan membenciku setelah aku mengubahmu, yang aku inginkan hanya kau hidup bersamaku selamanya. Dengan atau tanpa cinta. Kau bisa melihat betapa egoisnya aku."

Kyuhyun melepas pelukan mereka dan menarik tangan Siwon. Mengisyaratkan laki-laki itu untuk menindihnya. Kyuhyun menarik kepala Siwon lembut menuju perpotongan lehernya. Kyuhyun bergetar merasakan Siwon menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Ia tahu Siwon sulit menguasai diri dan emosinya ketika lapar. Kyuhyun tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Kau tahu, Siwon? Setelah mendengar kisahmu aku mulai berpikir sesuatu yang menyakitiku."

Kyuhyun mencegah kepala Siwon yang akan meninggalkan lehernya.

"Kau menceritakan bahwa ayah dan ibumu dibunuh oleh pelayan ayahmu yang sekaligus menjadi selirnya. Aku mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin kau memilihku karena terpaksa. Karena kau takut jika kau memilih seorang wanita, maka wanita itu akan memanfaatkanmu dan menuntut hak atas anak-anaknya. Lalu jika kau tidak memberikan tahta tertinggi untuk anaknya, kau mungkin akan berakhir sama dengan ayahmu. Kau memilihku karena kau tahu aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu karena memang aku tidak bisa, bukan karena kau mencintaiku, Siwon."

Kyuhyun menahan gerakan tubuhnya ketika Siwon mencengkeram lengan Kyuhyun cukup kuat. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam. Irisnya perlahan berubah menjadi sewarna darah.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Dia tidak takut. Kali ini dia tidak takut karena memang ia tahu ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kyuhyun menyentuh wajah Siwon lembut, "Karena setiap kali aku memintamu untuk meminum darahku secara langsung, kau selalu menolaknya… Apa kau memang tidak ingin melakukan _nya_?"

Siwon mendesis dan membuang pandangannya dari Kyuhyun, "Kau tahu apa yang kau minta, Kyuhyun?"

"Bagaimana jika aku tahu dan aku menginginkannya?"

Siwon memandang tidak percaya kepada Kyuhyun, "Kau tahu jika aku meminum darahmu secara langsung maka kau akan melemah dan aku akan merasakan puncak gairahku seketika. Bisa saja aku melakukan hal yang akan aku sesali bukan?"

Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Siwon dengan afeksi yang sama. "Apa kau akan menyesali berhubungan intim denganku?"

"Bukan itu yang akan aku sesali tapi fakta bahwa jika aku tidak bisa menahan gairahku maka kau bisa saja mati atau… atau…"

"Atau aku akan mengandung anakmu, Siwon… Kau tahu tubuhku bisa berubah menyesuaikanmu, bukan?"

"Tapi, Kyu—"

"Atau memang dugaanku benar? Jika dari awal kau memang tidak pernah mencintaiku? Jadi selama ratusan tahun ini cintaku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan? Bukankah itu menyedihkan?"

Kyuhyun menghindari kontak mata dengan Siwon dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Seakan ingin menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun terjebak idenya sendiri. Dia benar-benar terbawa emosinya. Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Siwon yang berada diatasnya.

Dan setelah beratus-ratus tahun Kyuhyun tidak pernah menangis, dia baru merindukan air matanya malam itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin menangis.

Siwon merasakan sebagian tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping ketika mendengar isakan kering dari Kyuhyun. Menjatuhkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Kyuhyun dan menjilatkan lidahnya ke leher Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun menegang seketika. Siwon bergetar hebat merasakan darah Kyuhyun berada tepat dibawah lidahnya.

"Kita akan melakukannya setelah aku membunuh Elena. Setelah aku meminum darah manusia. Agar aku lebih tenang dan bisa mengendalikan emosiku. Aku berjanji."

Siwon menindih tubuh Kyuhyun namun tidak menjatuhkan berat tubuhnya kepada Kyuhyun. Mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun cukup lama kemudian membalik tubuh Kyuhyun hingga hidung keduanya bersentuhan.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Kyu. Aku bersumpah. Jika kau tidak percaya aku bisa membelah dadaku dan mempersembahkan jantungku diatas piring emas kepadamu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Kyu. Tapi jika kau benar-benar ingin mengambil resiko untuk mengandung anakku, jika itu benar-benar membuatmu bahagia, kita akan melakukannya, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, perlahan meraih wajahnya. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika kau tidak ingin melakukannya, Siwon. Aku ingin kau juga menginginkan ini. Sebagai pasanganmu, aku hanya akan melahirkan satu keturunan sama seperti ibumu melahirkanmu. Aku tidak ingin satu-satunya anak kita lahir tanpa kasih sayangmu, Siwon. Maafkan ak—"

Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan kalimatnya yang begitu menyakitkan bagi keduanya.

"Kau pikir berapa tahun aku menahan keinginanku untuk memiliki keturunan bersamamu, Kyu? Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menghisap darahmu ketika kita berhubungan intim. Itulah kenapa aku selalu memastikan aku tidak lapar setiap kali aku menyentuhmu, Sayang."

Kyuhyun menarik leher Siwon dan menciumnya. Membuka belahan bibirnya sebagai pertanda Siwon untuk mendominasi dirinya. Siwon mencengkeram sprei disekeliling tubuh Kyuhyun kuat ketika Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua kakinya dipinggang Siwon.

Siwon menarik tubuhnya dan memandang Kyuhyun dibawahnya, "Aku harus berburu sebelum aku menyakitimu. Aku bisa meminum darah hewan jika kau takut aku menyerang manusia yang tidak bersalah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat mata Siwon kembali berwarna coklat dan pupil matanya melebar karena nafsu, "Tidak. Kau tahu seorang drakula darah murni tidak boleh meminum apapun selain darah manusia dan darah pasangannya. Aku percaya padamu, Siwon."

Siwon mengangguk dan beranjak dari posisinya. Selangkah sebelum ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun, ia menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum.

' _Aku mencintaimu….'_

Kyuhyun pasti sudah merona jika itu bisa ia lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon berlari secepat yang ia bisa menerobos beberapa pasukan drakula yang menghadangnya. Menghunuskan pedang peraknya pada setiap makhluk dihadapannya tanpa melewatkan satupun diantaranya. Penyerangan yang ia dapatkan kali ini datang dengan jumlah pasukan dua kali lebih banyak. Bukan masalah besar untuknya karena memang mereka tidak berarti apa-apa.

Saudara tertua dari tujuh saudara tiri Siwon turut hadir dalam penyerangan itu membuat Siwon tahu bahwa ada hal lain yang diinginkan musuh-musuhnya kali ini. Siwon melempar pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang berjarak cukup jauh darinya. Terlihat pasangannya itu dengan lihai menghindari serangan musuh yang datang membuatnya menyeringai.

Siwon tahu dia selalu bisa mengandalkan Kyuhyun _nya._

Siwon mempercepat gerakannya untuk segera menemukan pemimpin mereka dilini paling belakang pasukan itu. Menatap tepat ke dalam iris merah ketika matanya menemukan incarannya. Siwon berlari secepat cheetah yang ketakutan dan berhenti tepat dihadapan sang musuh. Beberapa drakula mencoba meraihnya namun pemimpin pasukan mereka memberi perintah bisu dengan tangannya untuk berhenti.

Seluruh pasukan dan penyerangan mereka terhenti seketika. Kyuhyun yang berada beberapa meter dari Siwon segera berlari mendampingi pasangannya.

"Choi Siwon… Bukankah ini sudah lama dari terakhir kita bertemu? Seratus tahun mungkin?"

"Lucifer… Sesungguhnya aku tidak pernah menganggap kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

Drakula dihadapan Siwon tertawa, "Kau bersikap sedikit menyakitkan, Saudaraku…"

Siwon mendesis dan mengubah warna irisnya, "Aku. Bukan. Saudaramu."

Lucifer menyeringai, "Keras kepala seperti biasa. Aku datang kesini untuk sebuah penawaran. Dan aku harap kau tidak akan mengecewakanku."

Siwon menatap tajam pada iris merah Lucifer, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Lucifer melebarkan seringainya, "Dia."

Siwon mengikuti pandangan Lucifer yang mengarah pada Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun melebarkan pupilnya. Siwon menjatuhkan Lucifer dengan keras ke atas tanah dan mencekik kuat lehernya. Siwon sudah akan merobek tubuh Lucifer dengan cakarnya sebelum mendengar kalimat Lucifer selanjutnya.

"Untuk ibuku dan keenam saudaraku."

Siwon membatu. Menghentikan aksinya dan meraih kerah blazer hitam yang Lucifer kenakan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Lucifer kembali menyeringai, "Berikan Kyuhyun kepadaku dan kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan raut yang tidak bisa ia baca. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Siwon dan Lucifer. Mengabaikan pandangan Siwon dan menatap Lucifer yang kini telah bangkit.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Lucifer menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum dibibirnya membuat Kyuhyun bergetar dengan alasan yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Sebuah dan satu-satunya keturunan."

Kyuhyun dan Siwon melebarkan matanya. Nafas yang tidak Kyuhyun miliki terasa mencekat tenggorokannya. Siwon akan menghujamkan pedangnya berhenti ketika tangan Kyuhyun berada didepan tubuhnya.

Siwon menggeram rendah membuat beberapa pohon bergetar karena kekuatannya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau berikan sebagai gantinya?" Kyuhyun seakan mengiris jantungnya sendiri mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Kyu—"

"Katakan!"

Lucifer tersenyum puas lalu dengan perlahan mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun mengabaikan amarah Siwon yang meledak-ledak. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya mencoba menenangkan Siwon melalui ikatan mereka.

"Ibuku, Elena, lalu saudaraku, Mammon, Asmodeus, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Amon, dan Balvegor semuanya akan menyerahkan diri kepada Siwon."

' _Katakan padaku kau tidak mempertimbangkan ini semua.'_ Siwon bertanya melalui pikiran mereka.

"Bagaimana aku tahu bahwa ini bukanlah jebakan?"

Siwon memandang tidak percaya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Lucifer tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun, "Aku adalah lambang dari kebanggaan. Berkhianat bukanlah salah satu sifatku. Ibuku mungkin mengkhianati orang tua Siwon, tapi percayalah, aku dan Siwon adalah sahabat baik sebelum kejadian itu terjadi. Kau tidak bisa menghakimi seseorang karena garis keturunan mereka, Kyuhyun."

Siwon tertegun untuk beberapa saat oleh ucapan Lucifer. Mengingat bagaimana mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk menikmati senja dan malam hari bersama. Bagaimana keharmonisan dirinya dan saudara tirinya itu tercipta sebelum Elena mulai menuntut hak atas ketujuh saudara tirinya itu. Siwon masih mengingat dengan begitu baik bagaimana sifat-sifat Lucifer kepadanya. Siwon juga tidak pernah melewatkan detil kecil seperti peperangan yang terjadi setelah kejadian itu, Lucifer tidak pernah hadir dalam pasukan. Tapi bukankah semua orang berubah? Siwon ingin tertawa ketika kata 'orang' melintas dikepalanya. Memangnya siapa yang ia bicarakan?

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Lucifer?" Kali ini Siwon lebih mereda.

Lucifer menatap saudaranya dengan senyum diwajahnya, "Aku sudah berbicara kepada ibuku dan seluruh saudaraku. Perang yang terjadi diantara kita, ini tidak akan berakhir sampai kapanpun. Aku sudah lelah. Apa yang ibuku minta kepada ayahmu, adalah kekuasaan untukku. Aku tidak menginginkannya karena aku tahu kau jauh lebih berhak atasnya. Jadi aku mengatakan kepada keluargaku bahwa dengan memiliki satu-satunya keturunan dariku melalui pasanganmu sama saja dengan kekuasaan dan kemenangan untuk pihak kami."

Lucifer memudarkan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Lalu aku mengatakan bahwa kau tidak akan menyerahkan Kyuhyun tanpa imbalan yang pantas. Jadi mereka menawarkan diri mereka sebagai imbalannya. Kau kehilangan sebagian dari dirimu begitupun juga aku. Ini adalah penawaran terbaik yang akan kau dapatkan, Saudaraku…"

Untuk sebuah alasan, Siwon tidak tersinggung dengan sebutannya diakhir kalimat Lucifer. Dia melihat sebuah poin disana.

"Tapi kau akan mendapatkan satu-satunya keturunan dari Kyuhyun."

Lucifer kembali tersenyum. "Itu semua tergantung darimu, Siwon. Kau lebih memilih dendammu atau cintamu. Aku hanya ingin ini berakhir, Siwon."

Ekspresi Siwon mengeras, "Jika kau ingin ini berakhir lalu kenapa kau tidak menghentikan semuanya?"

"KARENA KAU JUGA TIDAK MENGHENTIKAN INI SEMUA!" Lucifer meraih kerah blazer hitam Siwon dengan nyala merah diirisnya. Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya ketika ia menatap Siwon.

Siwon telah mengambil keputusannya.

Siwon menghunuskan pedang perak yang ia pegang kepada tubuh Lucifer dengan seluruh kebencian yang ia pendam selama ini. Membuat Lucifer melepaskan cengkeramannya dan memegang perutnya yang mulai terbakar.

"Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti sampai Elena mati ditanganku. Ini akan menjadi awal yang berbeda. Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika kedua orang tuamu dibunuh oleh orang tua tirimu. Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak memiliki siapapun selama ratusan tahun. Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup dalam api dendam yang membara dalam hatimu."

Kyuhyun tidak pernah melihat sisi itu dari Siwon. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membaca apa yang Siwon pikirkan saat ini.

Siwon meraih pedangnya pada tubuh Lucifer membuatnya meringis kemudian menindih tubuh musuhnya yang sudah tidak berdaya. Siwon menyeringai ketika iris Lucifer melemah. Siwon menatap Lucifer tajam dengan iris semerah darahnya.

"Dan kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya mendapatkan cinta yang tulus dari orang lain karena kau tidak pernah ada diposisiku. Bagaimana dia menjadi satu-satunya alasan kau tetap hidup dan bertahan dalam gelapnya hatimu. Jika kau menganggap dirimu mengenalku, kau begitu salah, Saudaraku. Aku…"

Siwon meletakkan tangannya diatas dada kiri Lucifer.

"… tidak akan pernah menukar satu-satunya kebahagiaanku untuk apapun didunia ini."

Dan mencabut jantung Lucifer membuat musuhnya itu tergeletak mati.

Kyuhyun meringis dan memejamkan matanya melihat keadaan dihadapannya. Membuka kembali matanya ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Menatap iris merah Siwon yang begitu berbeda.

Siwon melempar pandangannya ke arah sisa musuh mereka yang tanpa arah karena pemimpin mereka telah tiada.

"Aku akan bereskan sisanya. Elena dan keenam pengkhianat itu akan mati hari ini. Pergilah berburu untukku dan tunggu di kastil."

"Siwon…"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan seringainya, "Ada perubahan rencana."

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon mendorong tubuh telanjang Kyuhyun ke atas ranjang tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Saling bertukar bisa yang meleleh diantara ciuman mereka menandakan betapa sedang bergairahnya mereka saat ini. Siwon menarik surai lembut Kyuhyun sedikit lebih kuat membuat Kyuhyun mencengkeram leher belakang Siwon lebih kuat.

Siwon menghentikan ciuman mereka dan menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Irisnya yang semerah darah beradu dengan milik Kyuhyun yang sewarna. Pupil mereka mendominasi menunjukkan hasrat mereka yang membara.

"Katakan bahwa kau juga menginginkan ini, Cho Kyuhyun…"

Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Siwon diatasnya dan menarik tubuh Siwon mendekat. Menggesekkan kejantanan mereka yang telah menegang membuat Siwon menggeram rendah.

"Aku sudah menginginkan ini sejak ratusan tahun lalu, Siwon."

Siwon kembali menatap Kyuhyun dibawahnya, "Biarkan aku memilikimu. Agar tidak ada lagi yang bisa memanfaatkanmu. Agar tidak ada yang perlu aku takuti lagi."

Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Siwon, "Aku milikmu Siwon. Dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya. Hanya kau yang berhak atasku. Miliki aku, Siwon."

Siwon mencium Kyuhyun dengan gairah yang lebih membuncah. Menyalurkan seluruh perasaan yang ia miliki hanya untuk Kyuhyun. Bagaimana cinta mengalir dalam setiap gerakan yang mereka ciptakan berdua.

Siwon memindahkan ciumannya pada leher Kyuhyun dan menjilat daerah itu dengan sensual. Memejamkan matanya ketika taringnya mulai menajam dan terpaksa meninggalkan daerah itu menuju daerah lain. Mencium dada Kyuhyun dengan meninggalkan beberapa gigitan yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun terlena.

Siwon menjilat puting Kyuhyun dengan gerakan sensual membuat Kyuhyun membusungkan dadanya dan menarik surai Siwon digenggamannya. Siwon mengulum benda itu dan menggigitnya membuat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan desahan menggodanya.

"Nggh… Siwon… Come on, Love… Faster…"

Namanya dalam desahan Kyuhyun adalah kelemahan terbesarnya.

Siwon menyedot puting Kyuhyun sedikit lebih kuat kemudian mengitarinya dengan lidahnya. Menyeringai ketika tangan Kyuhyun beralih untuk memanjakan dirinya sendiri dibawah sana.

Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun pada kejantanannya untuk digantikan dengan mulutnya membuat Kyuhyun menghempaskan punggungnya pada ranjang.

"Siwonhhh… Lebih cepat… Aku mohon…"

Dan Siwon menurutinya.

Mengulum kejantanan Kyuhyun lebih cepat dan menjilatkan lidahnya pada slit Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun menggila.

Tangan Siwon tak tinggal diam. Mengarahkan jemarinya pada bibir Kyuhyun yang kemudian Kyuhyun kulum dengan senang hati. Tangan Siwon yang lain bermain dengan puting Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun memajukan pinggulnya pada wajah Siwon. Siwon bisa merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun berkedut tidak sabar.

Melepaskan jarinya dari mulut Kyuhyun dan mengarahkannya pada lubang Kyuhyun. Jari pertama masuk tanpa perlawanan berarti dari Kyuhyun. Siwon memasukkan jari kedua dan ketiga bersamaan ketika Kyuhyun mulai melenguh tak nyaman.

"Relax, Darl…" Siwon berkata diantara kulumannya.

Kyuhyun meringis ketika Siwon kembali menggerakkan jarinya.

' _Ngghh… Not so fast, Siwon…'_

Siwon menghentikan kulumannya serta mengeluarkan jarinya dari Kyuhyun dan menatap Kyuhyun lembut.

"C'mere…"

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik Kyuhyun. Mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang. Memerintahkan Kyuhyun untuk berada diatasnya.

Kyuhyun mengerti maksud Siwon.

' _Maafkan aku…'_

Siwon menggeleng tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya, "No need to be sorry, Darling…"

Siwon menarik wajah Kyuhyun untuk menciumnya ketika dengan perlahan Kyuhyun memosisikan kejantanan Siwon pada lubangnya. Keduanya mendesis pelan ketika kepala kejantanan Siwon mulai memasuki lubang ketat Kyuhyun. Siwon menuntun pinggang Kyuhyun perlahan sementara Kyuhyun mencengkeram pundak Siwon kuat.

Kyuhyun berhenti ketika kejantanan Siwon memenuhi lubangnya sepenuhnya. Menatap Siwon dalam dan menemukan pantulan dirinya pada mata Siwon yang tampak begitu indah malam itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum melupakan rasa sakitnya dibawah sana.

"Kau benar-benar indah, Siwon…" Membelai wajah Siwon lembut.

Siwon memejamkan matanya merasakan gelombang cinta yang begitu hebat menderanya. Mengarahkan wajahnya pada sentuhan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya terlena. Siwon membuka matanya.

"Percayalah kau jauh lebih indah, Sayang…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum menemukan ketulusan disana.

"Siwon…"

"Ya, Sayang?"

"Make love to me now…"

Siwon tersenyum tulus membalas permintaan Kyuhyun. Mengubah posisi mereka dengan lembut. Menindih tubuh Kyuhyun tanpa melepas ikatan mereka dibawah sana.

Siwon bergerak seirama dengan hentakan pinggul Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Siwon membawanya mendekat. Mencium drakulanya dengan afeksi yang begitu kentara.

"Siwonh… Find it already… I can't stand any longer, Love…"

Siwon menyeringai tipis. Menemukan prostat Kyuhyun dengan tepat pada hentakan selanjutnya membuat Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"YESSS! There, Siwon! Right just there… Again… Faster!"

Siwon menambah tempo sodokannya. Menggunakan kemampuan drakulanya ketika Kyuhyun mengarahkan kepala Siwon ke arah lehernya.

"Kyuhyun… Darling… You sure?"

' _I love you… Do it, Love…'_

Siwon menjilatkan lidahnya pada leher Kyuhyun kemudian menancapkan taringnya membuat Kyuhyun klimaks seketika.

"SIWONHHH!"  
Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun ketika dirinya mulai menyedot darah Kyuhyun yang begitu memabukkan. Kyuhyun meringis menahan sakit sekaligus rasa nikmat paska orgasmenya. Menjambak surai lembut Siwon kuat ketika sensasi luar biasa yang tidak bisa ia gambarkan menguasainya setiap kali Siwon menghisap darahnya.

Siwon dengan tiba-tiba mempercepat sodokannya mengenai prostat Kyuhyun membuat keduanya menggeram rendah. Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya mulai melemah ketika Siwon tidak berhenti menghisap darahnya dan tempo sodokan Siwon semakin menggila.

' _Siwon…'_

Siwon menggeram rendah mendengar suara Kyuhyun dalam pikirannya. Gairah semakin menggulungnya. Kendali pada tubuhnya semakin menipis dan ia tahu ia harus segera mengakhiri segalanya sebelum semuanya terlambat.

' _Siwon…'_

Siwon mencengkeram lengan Kyuhyun kuat. Sebentar lagi.

' _Siwon, aku mencintaimu…'_

' _KYUHYUN!'_

Siwon menyemprotkan seluruh spermanya jauh dalam lubang Kyuhyun. Merasakan seluruh bagian tubuhnya berpisah dan menyatu dengan cepat membuat dunianya berputar begitu hebat. Siwon terengah-engah dengan nafas kosongnya ketika spermanya telah berhenti keluar dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Kyuhyun. Mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan dan menatap Kyuhyun dibawahnya.

Mata Siwon melebar.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon menepuk pipi Kyuhyun berulang. Raut kecemasan tergambar dari wajahnya. Jantungnya yang telah mati terasa tercabik ketika Kyuhyun tidak segera membuka matanya.

"Kyu… Sayang… Bangunlah… Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Tid-tidak… Kyu… Aku mohon…"

Masih nihil.

Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat. Siwon sudah pasti akan menitikkan airmatanya sekarang. Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"Kyuhyun… Tidak. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Sayang…"

Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya dan mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun erat. Mengisakkan tangisan kosongnya dengan kepiluan yang tergambar jelas. Dunianya perlahan mulai runtuh. Siwon tidak bisa merasakan apapun sekarang.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang…"

Siwon membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun lembut dan mengusap surai Kyuhyun yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku…"

' _Kyuhyun… Aku membutuhkanmu.'_

Siwon mencium dahi Kyuhyun lembut. Matanya tidak lagi menyalakan warna darah. Siwon sudah akan menyerah.

"Akhirnya kau memanggil namaku dalam pikiranmu, Hyung…"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dibawahnya tidak percaya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah dan menyentuh wajah Siwon lembut membuat Siwon kembali menangiskan air mata keringnya.

"Akhirnya kau menyebut namaku… Aku bahagia, Hyung…"

Siwon mencium dahi Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini lebih lama.

"Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika pertanyaan Siwon terdengar begitu rapuh, "Beratus-ratus tahun aku hidup denganmu, aku menantikanmu memanggil namaku dalam pikiranmu. Aku selalu memanggilmu dalam pikiranku dengan sebuah harapan bahwa kau akan datang untukku. Butuh sekian lama untukmu melakukan itu padaku. Setelah sekian lama, malam ini akhirnya kau memanggil namaku dengan sebuah harapan yang sama. Aku begitu bahagia, Hyung."

Siwon menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun yang lebih pucat dari biasanya. "Maafkan aku… Aku terlalu keras kepala dengan semua dendamku hingga aku tidak bisa melihatmu mendaki tembok penghalang yang aku ciptakan."

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Siwon dan menggeleng. "Kita akan— AHHHH! Hyungggg!"

Kyuhyun mencengkeram perutnya yang tiba-tiba didera rasa sakit luar biasa. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Ad-ada apa, Sayang? Apa yang terjadi?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon diatasnya sambal menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, "Per-perutku… Sakit sekali…"

Siwon mengusap wajah Kyuhyun gelisah. Sebuah pemikiran terlintas dikepalanya. Mengambil pisau peraknya kemudian menyayat tangan Kyuhyun kecil membuat Kyuhyun meringis kemudian menyayatkan pisau itu ke telapak tangannya.

"Minum ini, Sayang…"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan dan meminum darah Siwon dengan bantuan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun perlahan melepaskan cengkeraman pada perutnya. Warna tubuh Kyuhyun mulai kembali seperti semula.

Siwon mengerti.

"Apa yang terjadi, Hyung?"

Siwon mengusap dahi Kyuhyun lembut dan menciumnya.

"Bayinya. Itu bayi kita. Ibuku pernah berkata bahwa ketika beliau mengandungku, beliau mengalami hal yang sama."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tidak percaya.

"Ap-Apa? Secepat ini?"

Siwon tertawa kecil. Kyuhyun bersumpah dia bisa mendengar malaikat bernyanyi.

Siwon mengangguk. "Waktu tidak begitu berarti untuk kita, bukan begitu? Kita memiliki selamanya, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus ketika Siwon menatapnya dengan raut yang berbeda.

' _Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi ayah. Aku benar-benar bahagia.'_

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Untuk kedua kalinya Kyuhyun berharap ia ingin bisa menangis. Ia bahagia bisa memberikan sebuah kebahagiaan untuk Siwon.

' _Terima kasih, Kyu…'_

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras dan memeluk Siwon erat. Siwon membalas pelukan itu dengan afeksi yang sama.

"Aku sangat bahagia bisa membuatmu bahagia, Hyung… Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Setelah semuanya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Setelah apapun dan apapun yang akan terjadi. Aku masih akan tetap mencintaimu."

Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun lembut. Menyalurkan perasaannya pada pasangannya dan calon putranya. Siwon begitu mencintai keduanya. "Aku juga begitu mencintaimu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun membelai perutnya lembut, "Akan dinamakan siapa putra kita nanti, Hyung?"

Siwon tersenyum, "Mathias."

Kyuhyun tersenyum membalas senyuman pasangannya. Kemudian keduanya menatap perut Kyuhyun.

' _Mathias'_

Dan keduanya menyeringai ketika sebuah suara asing memasuki pikiran mereka.

 **THE END**


End file.
